


They Meet

by Mamhiel



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamhiel/pseuds/Mamhiel
Summary: Also Im not continuing this so...Yep. :)Before you read the summary Imma say, its not actually Sherlock related! These 2 are just heavily based on them! (Also Idk what im doing aaa)Emily and Oliver meet. The waiter gets them thr wrong thing(on purpose). Oh and they become flatmates.





	They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what im doing but whatever hggghsns its 4am i havent slept and im hungry hJHHgjkSK

Emily sat on her plain bed, in her plain apartment, with her plain life ahead of her. She was bored. She needed something to focus on, other than her aching right shoulder. Thank god her species is ambidextrous, she wouldn't even be able to pick up a pen if she wasn't.

Her eyes focused on the letters piling up on her desk. She really needs to write back, she told her dad she'd send a letter as soon as she got to Earth. Of course, she didn't, she'll probably make an excuse that she was too tired and fell asleep as soon as she got here, which isn't exactly a lie considering she laid on her uncomfortable bed for hours while staring at the ceiling. She'll say it slipped her mind, that's not a lie. She'll say she was busy unpacking, that's a lie. She hardly had anything to unpack. Actually she hasn't yet, she should get to that soon. Maybe it'll be less boring. 

Her stomach made itself known, grumbling loudly. She must've forgotten to eat, guess it slipped her mind. Alot of things have been 'slipping her mind'. Maybe she should get that checked out.

Emily clapped a hand on her stomach and stretched. "I guess I should go eat, huh?"

//

Oliver sat in the corner of the café by the window. She analysed each person who walked by, each person on the other side of the street too. She squinted and frowned. Her hands wrapped around the, now cold, coffee sitting infront of her. Oliver grumbles and looks for a passing waiter, she can't stand cold coffee. Though the waiters are focused on the more filled area of the café.

While looking around for a waiter, someone walks in. She glances at them, not the right person. They seemed to have accidently caught eyes, Oliver assumed they would look away, they didn't. After a minute of staring, the other swallowed and continued walking, looking away. That was strange. She made a mental note to only look people in the eyes if absolutely necessary. Or to make a stranger uncomfortable.

A familiar voice interrupts her thoughts. "Found them yet? They should be around somewhere, tell me when you see them. You could take my outfit and get a close look at them if necessary."

Oliver looks up at their friend, in a waiter outfit, they look out of place. Why does no one ask questions? "Yes, I know. We've discussed the plans." She said and looked down at the coffee. "It's cold. Get me another?" 

"Hey, I'm your boss don't order me around." They smiled playfully.

"No, at the moment you are my waiter. Get me another coffee, black, no sugar, you know this."

They rolled their eyes. "I won't give you that raise I've been planning to give you."

"That's fine, you dont pay me anyways." Oliver shoved the cup in their face. They gave Oliver a weird look. "Coffee," A sigh. "Fine, please." They smiled, grabbed the cup and retreated behind the counter. 

She rubbed her hands together and looked out the window. Nothing suspicious outside, bad, well good to the other people but she's bored out of her mind, so bad. Oliver catches a glimpse of a couple, hand in hand, looking at eachother in the most affectionate way possible. That's nice, congratulations. She purses her lips, nothing useful though. A partner would be a waste of time, though if she got one she'd prefer a g-

"Uh, hello." A strangers voice cuts in her thoughts, again. Why does that keep happening today?

She looks up to find the source, there's no one there. Oh, she looks behind her. The person from earlier is on the phone. They seem uncomfortable.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind, I've been busy unpacking..." She said some other things Oliver didn't care about. So they just moved here? Oliver wonders if they have a flat near her area of work. The closer the better.

She decides to ask. Of course, after they stop their phone call, Oliver needs to act nice to get them to tell, and to maybe let her move in for a bit.

The 'waiter' comes over again and sets down the steaming coffee. "Here you are. And I'm serious about the raise thing."

"Yes, yes" She says distractedly. "Thanks, now move along I'm planning something."

"Okay okay, but seriously, don't mess this up. This is an important mission. And as your babysitter, I-"

"You are not my babysitter!" Oliver says firmly, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're my boss, and whatever your disguised as in the future and right now. Im afraid I have work to do so leave. Me. Alone."

They clench their tray. "Fine. Your boss. That's what I am." They walk away.

Oliver releases the breath she didn't know she was holding. She realizes the other person stopped talking on the phone. Okay, here's her chance. She gets up and slides into the seat infront of them, coffee in her hand.

"Hello," Oliver offers a smile and a hand.

The person looks startled. "I'm sorry, have we met?" She raises her eyebrow and accepts the handshake. It lasts a bit too long.

"No, but I couldn't help but hear that you have just moved in from out of town." She takes a sip of her bitter coffee.

"Oh, yes I have. Why are you saying this?" She smiles awkwardly, they're uncomfortable. Not good. The stranger rubs her right shoulder, Oliver assumes she hurt it somehow.

"Well, you see I have recently moved from out of my own town for a job, away from my partner and children. I just need a comfortable place to stay, I won't stay long." Oliver makes up a lie to make them more comfortable, and to make them feel more obligated to say yes. Yes, a bit cruel but it's necessary. Oliver decided not to ask, she can see from the mud on her pants around her knees, and the area she needs to be is the only place with actual mud, though its only in the entrance to the alley. The stranger must have fell. Oliver wonders what happened.

"Oh, uh, well yeah. I think that's fine. I mean, are you okay with sleeping on the couch? It's not exactly a two people flat though, does that bother you?" A hopeful smile, probably trying to make Oliver say no.

"Oh well, yes, that'll do just well. I won't be there often anyways, you know, work." Being this nice is painful.

"Okay. Well, yes I guess thats fine." The other says quietly. "So, whats your name? I go by Emily."

"Emily, that's a beautiful name." It's just a name. "I'm Gertrude." That sounds entertaining enough. Though she'll have to get used to it.

"Thanks, I guess." She looks around. Emily waves down a waiter.

They walk over here with that fake smile they have. With the same, 'Hello, what can I get for you?'.

"Oh just a chocolate milkshake, if thats okay." Of course its okay? She seems awkward, Oliver guesses alot of people are. Including Oliver herself sometimes.

"Of course. Do you want anything?" The waiter looks at Oliver. She wasn't expecting this.

"Uh vanilla shake." Oliver takes a huge gulp of her coffee. She feels it go down her throat. The waiter smiles and walk away.

After a moment of silence, Emily decides to break it. "So, what is your job? If it's okay for me to ask."

Oliver paused to think. "Oh just some office work."

"Huh..." Emily quirks an eyebrow at her. What??

"Hello, dears. Here is your milkshake." Oliver looks up at her boss. They are carrying one cup, half of it chocolate, half of it vanilla, and it has two straws from each side.

Oliver glares at them.

"What is this?" Emily asks, and takes the milkshake. "We ordered two, seperate ones.

"Couples milkshakes are on sale." They smile and wink, walking away.

Oliver whisperes something under her breath and shakes her head.

"Do you know them? I saw you two talking earlier." Emily must have overheard a bit. Oliver wonders if they were being loud.

"Oh um, no." Oliver can't tell her much at all about her job. Not even her coworkers. "We just talked about the weather."

"The weather." Emily echos under her breathe. "So do we drink this?" She lifts the straw to the chocolate side to her lips, not taking a drink yet.

"I guess, if its fine with you." They exchange a smile and both drink the side of the milkshake they ordered.

After they finished, Emily offered to pay. Oliver didn't fight that.

//

Emily and 'Gertrude' arrived at their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets hope I actually decide to uh do stuff and I might actually write more of their experiences together! Im tempted to just draw scenes
> 
> Well ig i could add drawings of scenes but eh -\\(:/)/-
> 
> Okok so my grammar sucks, and I forget to punctuate alot. Also i say she alot so i hope ur okay with all of that lolol
> 
> Yaknow I just realized you have no clue what they look like so I'll give a basic description here and then if i figure out how to add pics i might the next time lolol
> 
> Oliver: Tall, has darker skin, and dark brown hair. Her hair is short and parted to the side.(her hair sorta looks like that dude from yuri on ice lol) Oh they're alien btw lol so her ears are pointed alot down. She wears a white turtle neck most often. Oliver also has a tan uh coat on(sorta looks like sherlocks except her collar isnt up lol. She didn't have her coat on in this (idk what its called is it a coat?)
> 
> Emily: Is shorter, has almost completely white skin. Her ears are sorta big and sorta pointy. They get in the way Lol. She was wearing a white button up in this lol oh she has long black hair lol.


End file.
